


Filthy Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Arima, Consensual, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Kagune Insertion, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That young man…  who snatched away both of my arms at that time is not here today?”  His tone seemed somehow disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshimura/Arima
> 
> Yoshimura is pretty dark in this… Arima is a power bottom. I’m just corrupt.
> 
> Read at your own risk.

“That young man…  who snatched away both of my arms at that time is not here today?”  His tone seemed somehow disappointed.

-Several Years Earlier-

Yoshimura was still recovering from his wounds when he encountered the nineteen year-old genius again.  His eyes were as cold as that day, and Yoshimura felt a strange heat in his chest.  He wanted to see those silver orbs ruined with tears, and his entire body wracked with desire.  To view him at such a serene moment as this he never would have thought he would get his wish.

~

“I know what you are.”  Arima whispered in his ear.

Yoshimura panicked, forcing the investigator face first against the counter sending cups crashing to the floor.  Surprisingly, there were no signs of resistance.

“I’m not going to kill you.”

Glancing up at the older man through thin lenses; his eyes were as relaxed as ever.  Even in such a position he showed no concern for his own safety.

“Does tormenting ghouls please you?”

Coarse hands tightened their grip on his lean muscular arm.

“Not at all.  However, I’m sure you would take pleasure in tormenting me.”

Arima shifted using his better center of gravity to send the ghoul slamming back first into a table.  Pressing his knee against Yoshimura’s stomach he leaned in stopping mere inches from his face.

“Am I wrong?”

~

Arima’s body curves into Yoshimura’s touch.  The sensual motion makes the youth look like an erotic god.  Fair skin just beginning to drip with thin lines of sweat.  Glasses discarded on a nearby stand, his eyes lacked focus.  Somehow though, his expression remained cold.  _A challenge?_

The ghoul forces him back down onto his back as he presses another finger through Arima’s entrance.  The young man’s eyes remain indifferent to the preparation.

“You’re going to have to do better than that?” 

A knee slinks between his thighs, and presses against Yoshimura’s groan.

“Unless you want me to get bored.”

That was most definitely a challenge.

~

Nails clawed at the flesh of his strong back as he thrust brutally into the youth below him.  Kagune fully out, and casting dark shadows over there ecstasy.  Arima’s member throbbed in pleasure.  Yoshimura’s tongue grazed over his pert young nipples, and he shivered.  Eyes dark he clenched down on the ghoul’s member producing a gratified groan from above.

Pulling out slowly he gazed down at the young investigator before murmuring, “Cry for me.”

As suddenly as the words exited his lips, he curved his two wing-like kagune downward and thrust them into the youth’s slicked entrance.  His body curved upward, and his head was thrown back. Breathing sharpened as they forced their way in; breaking him further open as they went. 

 “You took these from me before…”

Heavy panting poured freely from Arima’s mouth.  He even began to squirm, and it amused Yoshimura to no end.  A lesser kagune wrapped around the base of the youth’s swelling member.

“Gah…”

“Do you remember that?”

The pressure was building throughout his body; the serene expression completely lost from his face.  Replaced by a flushed, breathless countenance that made the ghoul want to break further into him.  Removing one of his kagune he pressed his painfully swollen member inside.  He was close.  Ferocious thrusts rocked the youth’s lean frame. 

Grasping tighter on the investigator’s cock rewarded him with a weakened response.

“Yes…”  Arima’s hand came up to touch Yoshimura’s face casually, “That… did please me.”

A final thrust and the ghoul decorated his insides with thick semen.

“You filthy soul.”

The young investigator’s expression was amused, dark blue locks gently shading his sliver eyes.  _Filthy beautiful._  

**Author's Note:**

> My smut is terrible -.-


End file.
